


Office Affair

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathroom Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Interns & Internships, Kissing, Lap Sex, May/December Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nepotism, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Pansy Parkinson, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Summer Romance, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Mrs Parkinson is seduced by the boss's son.Law Office AUEmployee/Intern Affair
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 14





	Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy Parkinson is 33 years old law recruiter.  
> James Sirius Potter Potter is 21 old intern and boss' son.  
> Law Office No Powers AU

I'm a 33 year old law recruiter in a relatively small office. I work pretty long and intense hours, but I'm good at what I do. I've dated here and there (had a longer term relationship or two), but let's face it...for me, right now, work comes first.

So I was, to put it mildly, annoyed when we got the boss Harry Potter's memo that his 21 year old son James Sirius would be coming to work for us for the summer. I'd seen these scenarios before, and inevitably, the slacker college kid ended up making twice the work for all of us while he screwed around on the internet all day and we bit our tongues and looked the other way.

But after commiserating with my closest friend and co-worker, we realized we there probably wasn't much of an alternative, and decided to suck it up.

He arrived the following Monday. Tall, brown-haired, a cocky grin (big surprise) on his face. He grabbed my hand and shook it...and was it my imagination that his hand lingered a little longer on mine? Didn't matter. I brusquely showed him around, pointed him to his desk. Dusted my hands and made a wish that we'd all get through the summer as quickly and easily as possible. And then back to work.

A few hours later, I glanced up, and he was standing at my desk. "Need something?" I muttered, my eyes still pulled toward my email inbox.

"I had a question about this database I'm working on...could you come take a look?"

Slightly annoyed at being pulled away from my work, I walked to his desk. CDs were spread in front of it. I couldn't help but check out who he was listening to...and surprisingly, they were some of my favorites.

I fixed the problem he was having, and then suddenly, inexplicably, we were chatting.

And that was how it began, and continued. I found my perceptions being challenged about him. He was intelligent, thoughtful. We definitely didn't see eye to eye on some things. But I would often catch myself in the middle of a debate with him, appreciating his passionate mind. Again, though, I shook it off. Boss' son. Just conversation.

Until that day.

*********************************************

It was just the two of us in the office--Kay was out sick, and Danny was on sales calls. I was doing my daily numbers report, and caught him looking over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know," James said slowly, an inscruitable look in his eye, "I was wondering if you're dating someone."

"Not that it's any of your business," I retorted smartly, my heart lurching a little at the unexpectedness of the question, "but...no. I've kind of got a full plate at the moment."

"Really?" James Sirius stood up from his chair, approaching my desk, then stood next to me and looked down. "Too busy for fun, good conversation...sex?"

Did he notice my sharp intake of breath?

"I'm so not going there with you."

"Going where?" His nonchalance was studied, almost too casual.

"There. Talking about...this, James." I felt sweat trickling down the back of my knee.

He leaned down, grinning, then gripped my wrists in his strong hands. "Who said anything about talking?"

******************************************

Two weeks later.

He sits at his desk, legs spread slightly apart. My skirt's hiked up around my waist as I slowly, exquisitely slide myself up and down his cock. I'm dripping wet, and he's hugely turgid. He's moaning quietly. We're both sure at any moment someone's going to burst through the door and surprise us both.

But I don't want to stop. My clit is aching, his tongue is in my mouth, my hand is stroking his balls in 4/4 time. "Fuck" he whispers. I impale myself on him more deeply, slowly circling my hips, taking him further inside me. "Fuck!" he says louder, against my mouth. "God, please don't stop, I'm gonna come so hard..."

His finger is teasing and stroking my clit, even as he's coming. We move faster, writing against each other. It's unbearably good.

We collapse.

I immediately hop off him, adjusting myself quickly. "You realize how wrong this is on so many levels," I say.

He looks up at me with that devilish glint in his eye. "Isn't that part of the fun, Pansy?"

*******************************************

Monday morning, 8 a.m.

He walks through the door, hot and sweaty from his morning crew on the river. I see his dormant cock outlined through the thin mesh of his shorts.

"Good morning," I say. "Take your clothes off."

He immediately springs to attention. My mouth waters a little in anticipation.

"What?" He's a little out of breath, and somewhat disbelieving at what I just said.

"You heard me." I smile and pull on his hand, dragging him into the unoccupied office. "C'mere."

He strips naked in about 2 seconds flat, then stands in front of me, sheepish and embarrassed. He's a god. A little too thin--but all bone and sinew everywhere.

And a fully erect 7 inch cock.

I kneel in front of him, looking up just briefly to savor the exquisite anticipation in his eyes. No protests now, just a look of pure pleasure and astonishment that this is happening. Now, here, with me.

He groans in pleasure as I take him in my mouth and start to suck.

****************************************

It's August. Knowing we were nearing the end of the summer, we'd been fucking at least two, sometimes three times a day. We'd become more careless...sneaking into the bathroom together where he'd take me on the cold porcelain floor, kneeling on all fours while in the stairwell while he slipped beneath me, teasing me open with his fingers and tongue. I was beyond caring who knew, who saw...just living for this pleasure with him. And I knew he felt the same.

One night, we both stayed late, ignoring the knowing glances of our coworkers as they said their goodbyes. As the door shut on the last one, we came together in a rush against my desk.

His breath was hot on the back of my neck. "Take me home with you" he begged. "I want to sleep in your bed."

I glared, but inwardly I felt my stomach turning to liquid, my heart skipping faster. "I've told you, that's not an option. This is it."

His lips caressed me, and his hand slipped down the front of my blouse, stroking my nipples. I ached for him, arching my back against the hard press of his cock. "You know I'm in love with you. That I want more than this. Why can't we?"

"Because of--here. The situation." I guesticulate wildly around the office. "Your dad would kill me."

"Let me worry about that." His hand slips under my skirt now, anxious to find my center. He teases artfully. I hear the slide of a zipper. Then he's there, pressing me up against the desk. He spreads my juices to my ass crack, then lifts me up so he can gently thrust inside. I moan.

"You're going to marry me, you know" he murmers, puncuating his statement with a thrust.

"Excuse me?" I laugh, then gasps as he thrusts again.

"You'll see." Again, panting heavily as we move. "Summer romance doesn't quite apply..."

**************************************

Two years later.

I never knew Prague could be this beautiful. I remember V telling me about the St. Charles Bridge, and how she and J had wandered along it, totally in love.

And now, here I was.

I looked down at our entwined hands, a thick silver band on each left ring finger, and my carat sapphire flashing in the sun. James Sirius laughs aloud in sheer pleasure, and I pull him into a kiss. He holds me tight from behind, tender and sweet.

"How the hell did this happen?" I ask?

"Well, I guess we have my dad to thank for that," James Sirius laughs. "I love you so much."

"Who knew?" I smiled. It'd been a long road, and certainly unexpected, but I was happy. Though I never would have guessed I was going to end up the boss's daughter-in-law.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
